This invention relates to an adjustable percentage timer. There are situations where adjustment of a percentage timer by an unsophisticated user is desirable. In response to such needs the industry has provided rather complex and costly solutions based on old basic structures rather than taking a fresh approach. And the prior art frequently restricted the range of adjustment in order to retain old basic structures.